The Starlit Hero
by Firem78910
Summary: After a solar storm hit the ship he escaped on he crash lands on a unknown planet our hero needs to find the parts need to get back home and he will need the power of the local wildlife known as Pokemon to find his way back
1. the introduction

_It was graduation day for the star cadets of the Saint Kairian space force academy and everyone was having a good time until a solar storm hit the ship they were on everyone on the ship tried to get away from the storm but one was not so lucky as got trapped in a wormhole when he escaped through the wormhole he thought his life had ended but what he didn't know that it would give him the adventure of his life one where he will find friends allies enemies and love in his quest to find the parts to fix the warp drive of his spaceship but to do that he will need the power of the local wildlife of this new and strange world _

The starlit hero

A Pokémon black and white fan fic


	2. the starlit boy and the fox of the night

The starlit hero

Act: 1 the starlit boy and the fox of the night

"_Boom" a loud explosion echoed through the land something had fallen from the sky in this cold winter's night it was a pure white space ship with a symbol of a phoenix on one side the ship was a small freighter class roughly about 150 meters long and inside there was young boy of 17 years old with short snow white hair and sapphire eyes he wears a black shirt and pants and he also had glasses on the boy wakes up to find out that he landed _

"Ugg what happen here?" Said the young boy while waking up.

"It appears that we have landed." Said a computerized voice.

"Ahh who said that?" Said the young boy in a surprised tone.

"I did.' Said the computerized voice.

_After it said that a digitized being appeared out of nowhere it appeared to look like an adolescent female of 15 years old with long hair and generous curves _

"Oh an a.i unit." Said the young boy realizing what she is.

"I am the advanced resonance and investigation unit or Araiu for short." Said the computerized voice.

"Ok Araiu." Said the young boy.

"Ok then now may I ask for your information?" Said Araiu.

"Of course my name is Ramius windsalve I'm a biology major and space engineering minor of Hytrinion University." Said Ramius.

"Where did you receive your military training Ramius?" Asked Araiu in an almost serious tone.

"I'm a recent graduate at Saint Kairian space force academy." Said Ramius clamly.

"I see how did get on this ship?" Asked Araiu.

"I used it in an emergency situation the battleship amataros was struck by a solar storm and all the escape pods were launched by the time I got there and I had to use this ship but I got hit by the storm and crashed landed here." Explained Ramius.

"Hmm very well I will now begin scanning the ship and the surrounding area." Said Araiu as she prepares to do so.

"Alright then do it." Said Ramius.

_Araiu begins to scan the area to see what they could find and to see what is around the ship as well scanning the composition of this world's atmosphere _

"The atmosphere is similar to that of our home world so that means we won't need a spacesuit." Said Araiu.

"Ok that's good and the bad news is." Said Ramius in a somewhat worried tone.

"I'm afraid that some of the systems have been damaged." Said Araiu.

"Which ones Araiu?" Asked Ramius.

"The warp drive is gone communications systems are down and the main engine is offline." Said Araiu with a dreadful tone.

"Well do you think that we can repair the ship?" Said Ramius.

"Well I think it's-." Said Araiu before her scanners found something.

"What's wrong Araiu?" Asked Ramius but ignored by Araiu as she continues to scan.

"…scanning complete." Said Araiu.

"What were you scanning for?" Asked Ramius.

"I have detected a class _A_ stealth coating it's raitinium." Said Araiu in a serious tone.

"Wheres the source?" Asked Ramius in a semi worried tone.

"20 meters from our current location." Said Araiu.

"I'll go and investigate." Said Ramius.

"Do you have any weapons with you?" Asked Araiu.

"Yes I do there heirlooms but they still work." Said Ramius in a calmer tone.

_Ramius took out from his person a stun blaster and a beam rapier which are heirlooms from his great grandparents that he received after graduating from the space force academy he exits the ship and heads towards the source of the raitinium as he gets closer he hears a yipping sound he gets close to the sound and he finds a small creature with black fur almost all over his body except a few red spots on the paws on the top part of his head on it's eyelids and a spot near each eye Ramius crouched down to it level to try to clam the creature _

"Hi there are you hurt?" Asked Ramius in a very calm tone.

"Grrr." Growled the creature weakly.

"Its okay I won't hurt you." Said Ramius as he reaches to pick up the creature.

_Ramius picks up the creature and takes backs to the ship to try to help it_

"Araiu is the medical bay online?" Asked Ramius in a worried tone.

"Yes it is why?" Asked Araiu.

"This creature looks injured can we help it." Said Ramius.

"Let me see here … you don't need to worry it's only a scratch it will heal soon just let me put on some disinfectant and some bandages on." Said Araiu in a clam tone.

"Ah thank goodness." Said Ramius with a sigh of relief.

"It's getting late we should get some rest." Araiu suggested.

"You're right let's get some sleep." Said Ramius now feeling tried.

_Ramius, Araiu and the creature just fell asleep for the rest of the night morning came and the group woke up and Araiu began to explain on how to get back home_

"Morning little one." Said Ramius.

"yip yip." Yipped the creature happily.

"Araiu online morning everyone." Said Araiu.

"Good morning Araiu." Said Ramius as he wakes up from his sleep.

"Ramius I would like to go over a few things with you." Said Araiu.

"Okay." Said Ramius.

"First off the source of raitinium is coming from the creature apparently it can produce it naturally." Said Araiu.

"Wow you're full of surprises Animus." Said Ramius as he pets Animus.

"Animus?" Said Araiu in a confused tone.

"I came up with the name last night for her." Said Ramius.

"Actually it's a boy." Said Araiu with a sweat drop hanging over her digitized head.

"Oh well wow you still like the name right?" Asked Ramius to Animus.

"Yip yip." yipped Animus in agreement.

"So last night you were going to say how we were going to repair the ship before you detected Animus." Said Ramius in a somewhat serious tone.

"Yes if we take parts from the weapons systems we may be able to fix the engine and the communications system." Said Araiu.

"And the warp drive?" Asked Ramius in a worried tone.

"The structural damage can be repaired but we are missing 3 vital parts a temporal amplifier, a spacial render core, dimensional stabilizer without those parts we can not use the warp drive." Said Araiu.

"Hmm and how long will it take without the warp drive?" Asked Ramius.

"5 to 6 decades and that's getting to the nearest outpost." Said Araiu bluntly.

"That's not good." Said Ramius now fearing the worse.

"However when we entered the atmosphere I've detected 3 possible elements that may replace them." Said Araiu trying to cheer up Ramius.

"Really where do I find them." Said Ramius in an excited tone.

"I can not pinpoint their exact location but I know it's in this region of this world." Said Araiu.

"Hmm alright then let's go find them." Said Ramius in a determined tone.

"Yip yip." yiped Animus happily.

"You want to come too Animus?" Asked Ramius.

"Yip." Yipped Animus.

"I'll stay here and begin the repairs." Said Araiu.

_The little black creature Animus and the young boy Ramius windsalve are off to find the parts needed to get back home but little did they know it will an adventure of love secrets ideals and truths all in new and unknown land of unova _


End file.
